


课外活动（Extracurricular activities）

by frui



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frui/pseuds/frui
Summary: boleyn13所写Extracurricular activities一文的中文翻译大学AU，教授!Stark/学生!Loki.Loki帮Thor作弊，被抓到，被Stark教授借机威胁潜规则的故事XDDDD或者用Stark教授的话说，只是提供给Loki一个贿赂的方法……而Loki接受了预警，有雷这个的请点×





	课外活动（Extracurricular activities）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Extracurricular activities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613052) by [boleyn13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boleyn13/pseuds/boleyn13). 



“求你了！难道还要我给你跪下吗？”

“不要用那种小狗一样的眼神看我，我可不是你身边那些愚蠢的女人。” 再响亮、再让人泄气的抱怨都无法准确地表达出Loki此时的感受。诚然，这世上有许多Loki无法忍受的事情，而愚蠢是其中最让他为之轻视的一样，Thor的愚蠢则尤为甚之。每次遇到这种情况，Loki真是谢天谢地他是领养的。

Thor沉下脸来，但他仍然努力作出一副绝望而无助的样子。通常这种时候Loki应该已经在考虑Thor提出的请求。然后Thor会低声下气地讨好他弟弟，他们会一起去参加某个party，Thor会把Loki当作他至高无上的神祗介绍给大家。或者是这个学年接下来的日子里，Thor会承包Loki全部洗衣服的活。

“求你了，Loki。我很抱歉为了这事来烦你，但我别无选择。我需要你的帮助！你是我的弟弟，你得帮我解决这个问题。这是一个家庭成员的义务。”

“Oh，所以我就得帮你在考试里作弊。我明白了。离开这里，让我一个人待着。”为了表明自己心意已决，Loki重新埋头于书本。但是Thor显然不只是一个肌肉大块头那么简单。或许他不应该花这么多精力在锻炼身体上，而应该静下心把它们用到学习里。这样他就不会遇到这种麻烦，也不必用这事来烦Loki。

“Loki，我可以答应你的一切要求，我发誓！”Thor开始改用哀求的方法。这个氛围绝对不适合来阅读凡尔纳的作品，Loki把书拿低一些，试图用眼神刺穿他哥哥的身体，“听着，Thor，我不是在欲擒故纵，也不是想提什么更高的要求。这件事根本做不来。”

Thor在床边坐下，Loki通过他的表情清楚地看出他改变了策略，“不要这样说，这场考试基本就考他最新的两本书，我知道这些知识你都记得很牢。”

他真的这么想？Loki忍不住再次叹息出声，根本无法掩饰他想揍Thor的欲望。他为什么要忍呢？

“Ouch!”

Thor睁大眼睛惊讶地看他，而Loki给他脑袋来上一下之后感觉好多了，“你个白痴！我当然能通过考试！我他妈还能拿到最高分呢！这事根本做不来！因为我在上Stark可再生能源的研讨课。他认识我。我不能进去他的考场替你写卷子。他会发现的，这太明显了。”

这种程度总简单到Thor这种傻瓜也能想明白了吧。

“考场里有200个人。你不要坐在前排，而Stark绝对不会亲自去监考，他会让助教来监考。上个星期他就是在家给我们用视频讲了一整堂课，因为他不想露面。他不会在考场认出你的。求你了，Loki，我们可以搞定这事。你想要我说出来那些话吗？我会说的。没有你的帮助，我完全死定了。这场考试我不能不及格。”

“那你最好现在就开始复习。”

“Loki，求你了。我知道我之前在混日子，之后我会重新开始的。但是如果这次你不帮我，我根本没有重新开始的机会。不，我不是想让你感到内疚或者罪恶感，我只是……我需要你的帮助。如果这次考试不及格，父亲会把我剥皮抽筋。如果就靠我自己，我肯定过不了……我不会搞到那种境地的，因为我知道你会帮我，我只是……”

“愚蠢。你真是见鬼的愚蠢……”Loki小声嘟哝，最终还是把书放到一边。不，他仍然不想做这件事，但是一想到如果Thor没能通过这学年的考试， Odin对此会在各个方面作出的反应，Loki感到十分不爽。经济方面的支持可能会被削减，这倒不是件多坏的事，因为这可能有助于逼迫Thor专心于学习。然而，Loki知道他们的父亲可能会反应过度，可能会想尽一切办法迫使Thor回到岛上待一年。

尽管Thor的存在大多数时候对Loki来说都是一种痛苦，但Loki从没想过让他离开。Thor要是不在，还有谁来给他捉弄呢？“这课只要听教授讲，对出席都不作要求，还有200个人在上。你完全可以找人借一份傻瓜笔记好好复习。你到底是怎么做到还有两天考试，而你一点都没准备的？”

Thor脸红难得一见。不过并不怎么可爱就是，只惹得Loki忍不住翻个白眼。“Jane说她特别想去西班牙玩一趟，而且她正好有几天休息时间。我想给她一个惊喜……”

“然后你就也花了几天休息时间去西班牙。我明白了。”Loki叹息，“你和女人的事……你总是这样。”

“不，不是！”Thor不再是恳求的样子，反而像是被冒犯到，“Jane她……她是个不可思议的人，和那些……你怎么叫她们的来着？愚蠢的女人。她和那些愚蠢的女人不一样。她聪明，有趣。我想花尽可能多的时间和她待一块儿，而且……我在管理自己学业方面做得很糟糕。但是这次我学到教训了……不幸的是，对于Stark的考试已经太晚了。”

Loki忍不住就是想嘲讽他两句，“比起和我说这些，你完全可以用这个时间好好复习这场考试……”

Thor挑起眉毛，明明白白地表达出“你在开玩笑吗？”这一情绪，他开口道：“我说过这是Stark的考试了吧？Stark？那个Tony Stark？我们整个学校里最混蛋的那个？”

“没错，我知道他的考试声名狼藉……他是为数不多真正要求学生们了解所学知识的教授。”

“他考他自己书里的内容。那书简直厚的可笑，一千多页，还是用那种根本没人能懂的方式写出来的。当然出于某种理由，这些不懂的人不包括你……Loki，求你了！让我们稍微试着想一下这事怎么要怎么才能行得通。之后我会用余生来补偿你的。”Thor再次用他小狗一样的眼神看着Loki，后者喉咙里发出无奈的低鸣。考试本身当然并不麻烦，Loki可以完成得很好。但是一旦他们被抓到，他们的处境会变得很危险。他有可能因此被退学，然后奥丁会把他们俩都杀掉。

Fuck it。Loki可以完成一场考试作弊。这点小挑战不会造成什么损失，Thor是对的，他们可以搞定这事。“在我说到其他事情之前，我想问一下……你是怎么确定Stark不会监考这场考试的？”

Thor的眼神立即就亮起来，Loki知道现在收回他说的话已经晚了。该死，Thor是对的，他绝对无法让他忘记刚才的话了。“等我一下。”Thor掏出手机，点了几下，然后脸上咧开一个大大的笑容。“他百分之百不会去。就在同一个时间，他要在另一个学院做演讲。你会帮我的吧？”

“你有交过手写的东西？”

“不，没有交过。”

“好吧，我们这么来。我们长得一点都不像，所以我不能引起别人的注意力。我需要你的学生证，然后我会用左手来写字。这样我们可以假装你伤到右手，所以你的字迹和以前看起来不一样。那天不要让任何人看见你。无论如何你……”Loki还没有说完，就被Thor紧紧地抱住。“太感谢你了，Loki！”

“放开我，你个白痴！我不会给你拿个A的！这太没可信度了！这次算你欠我……真不敢相信我竟然要帮你作弊。”这不是他的心里话。Thor一直在对他微笑。虽然Loki有种揍他的冲动，但他心里其实还是有点高兴可以帮上Thor。即使这有可能会让他们俩都被退学。

***

这事简直轻而易举。一切都进行得很顺利。在考试的前半段，Loki一直在担心Stark教授会突然冲进大厅，呼喊道：“这里有个冒名顶替的人！”但是什么都没有发生。Stark一直没露面，而Loki在写下答案的时候几乎要偷偷笑出来。易如反掌。让他在掌握这么多知识的情况下，忍住不把那些教授肯定会赞赏的精妙回答写出来简直是种痛苦。但是Loki不能让Thor拿到一个A。没有什么比这个更可疑的。

之后Loki悠闲地走出考场，给Thor发了个什么都不用担心的短信。Loki从未见过Thor如此感激的模样。他们喝了整夜的酒，Thor买下所有的单，而且他一直在纵容Loki：“你想要什么，需要什么——告诉我，我都会给你买。”这还包括女孩们。Loki没有要求，但是醉醺醺的Thor还是告诉酒吧里每一个女人——他弟弟是这个星球上最不可思议的人，他们什么事都可以指望他。

第二天早上，Loki伴着宿醉醒来，五秒钟之后，Thor带着早餐敲响他的门。他带来了松饼。生活真是美好。

两天后，宿醉的感觉终于彻底消失，Loki开始准备他自己的考试。他需要完成Stark教授的报告，这将会是一份完美的报告。Loki根本等不及想要一个机会来表现自己。虽然很快这个想法就变得无可比拟的愚蠢。

毁掉Loki完美的心情只需要一封邮件，一封来自Stark教授的秘书——Potts小姐的邮件。Stark教授想要Loki去他的办公室一趟，时间是明天下午5点。没有提及原因。

Fuck

也许这事是和Loki的研讨课有关。是的，Loki在心里慢慢思索所有的可能性。是有人告密吗？可能是那些愚蠢的女人中的一个？Thor曾经和她约会过又忘了她？她可能当时在考场看到过他。或者他们处于某种原因比较过笔记？Loki告诉自己冷静下来。即使Stark知道这事，Loki也会有办法把自己摘出来。也许Stark怀疑Thor作弊，OK，但是即使这样也要绕很大一个圈子才能得出Loki与这件事有牵扯的结论。教授不可能知道他们俩是兄弟，他们的姓氏不一样。Loki是安全的。

至少Loki希望自己是安全的。

 

5点钟Loki准时出现在Stark的办公室前，秘书不甚在意地让他等一会。Loki等了半个小时。这个该死的傲慢的混蛋。这半小时里Loki并没有担惊受怕。他很好。

当他最终被允许进入Stark的办公室时，Loki痛恨自己突然开始加速的心跳。他会没事的。

Stark没有坐在桌子后面，他直接坐在桌子上。这没什么新奇的，Loki在研讨课上见过他这样坐。一个从不坐在椅子上的教授。他为什么要这样？Loki不太了解。Stark可能就是喜欢让自己看起来与众不同。当你习惯于自己总是房间里唯一一个聪明人的时候，你可能就会喜欢这么做？Loki的未来一片光明，不会有事的。

“Laufeyson先生，进来吧。请坐，你没有等很久吧？”

看起来一切都很正常。Stark总是挂着洋洋得意的笑容，仿佛一切尽在掌握。  
“当然没有很久。”在Loki意识到这话有多么不符合他性格之前，它们就从他的嘴里溜了出去。通常这种情况下他会抱怨，幸运的是，Stark没有熟悉他到这种程度。Loki坐下来，期盼地看着这位似乎心情极佳的教授。这同样也没什么新奇的。“我可以为你做些什么吗，Stark教授？”

“非常好的问题。我也有个问题要问你。你认为你为什么会在这里？”Stark歪着头，他的笑容大到整张嘴都快裂开。Loki应该紧张吗？“我想是因为你认为我是目前研讨课里最优秀的学生，所以你想要增加我额外的学分。”

Stark大笑起来，看起来他毫不惊讶。“Oh，我确实是这么认为的。但是在一个满是傻瓜的房间里成为唯一一个聪明人也没什么挑战性。你知道对于那些杰出的人来说，最妙的是什么事吗？特别是在他们意识到他们这样的人很少之后。”

Loki的心中慢慢浮起焦虑。没错，Stark是有点烦人，他喜欢戏弄和嘲笑自己的学生。但是他绝不会为了种事特意让Loki过来这里。大多数时候Stark似乎都对于把时间花在大学里感到很不耐烦。另一方面Loki完全可以脑补出Stark把他叫到这里来，是想要当面指出他已经看穿他们的小把戏。

Loki不能被退学。奥丁会杀了他，而他会杀了Thor，因为是Thor把他带到这种境地。如果不是因为他，Loki现在应该悠闲地穿梭在校园里，之后在各一门课程里都拿到最高分，以最优异的成绩取得毕业证书。如果不是为了帮助Thor，Loki才不会陷入到这种麻烦之中。而这些都是因为Thor是个为爱情而盲目的傻瓜，他甚至懈怠到无法完成自己的课业。

“我不知道，Stark教授。”Loki板着一张脸，毫不闪躲地同Stark对视。些许微光在他们视线交汇处起舞。就Loki的感觉而言，Stark并不讨厌他。在研讨课上，Loki有时候会同他持相反意见，但是他印象中Stark很享受这种智慧上的对抗以及他犀利的发言。

“这些杰出的人和傻瓜们玩了太久，早晚有一天他们会忍不住，会忍不住想要表现自己……”Stark伸手打开身后一个抽屉，抽出一张纸。“就像你回答第六道题的时候一样。其他题目你都伪装得像你根本不清楚自己在写什么，但是当你发现第六道题是道陷阱题的时候，你忍不住想要表现出自己的聪明才智。不错，你用了一种非常笨拙的解题方式，但还是明显到让人尴尬”

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!

没错，但是Loki不会就此崩溃。现在Stark道出了真相，但是他没有证据来证明真相，说一道题答得过于聪明？这可不是什么指控一个人作弊的合法证据。Stark需要摆出更多的证据。他是在试探Loki会不会紧张害怕，从而坦承一切情况吗？这条路行不通。Loki的脸上慢慢浮起茫然而无辜的表情。上次他假装自己是挪威交换生的时候，他就是这副表情，女孩们快爱死他了。

“Stark教授，我不是很明白你在说什么……”

不能否认，既然Stark已经看穿这件事，Loki再故意装傻可能会惹恼他。但是Loki明白一旦他承认这件事，所有的一切都完了。很不幸，Stark脸上仍然带着自以为是的笑容，这让Loki得不到丝毫的放松。不，Stark简直乐在其中。

Fuck

“我明白，你哥哥因为考试坐立难安，而你想要帮他一把，我相信他一定给了你优渥的回报。但是，期末考试作弊严重违反校规。而且这意味着，在你眼里，我甚至愚蠢到看不透这个把戏，我亲爱的Laufeyson先生，这让我很伤心。”

“Stark先生，我完全不知道发生了什么。我不知道为什么你会认为Thor没有亲自参加考试，但是我发誓，这件事和我并没有关系。”

“发誓？”Stark轻声嗤笑，这让Loki觉得自己真的要大祸临头。“真是可爱。不用担心，我没打算让你用母亲的名义起誓。让我们直入正题吧，Laufeyson先生。我抓到你了。不要再演戏，像个男人一样坦白承认。”

“如果我知道你在说什么的话，我会承认的。”

Stark沉默了那么一刻，但是Loki不会愚蠢到想他是不是在认真考虑自己的清白。不，他脸上的笑容怎么这么热烈和兴奋。Stark就那么期待把他赶出学校吗？或者说是期待把他们两个赶出学校？“你真这么想？那么你觉得，笔迹会不会一样呢？”

Stark从抽屉里抽出另一张纸，把它递到Loki的手里。Loki立即被一股反胃的感觉所淹没。他为研讨课所写的每一份报告都会在上交之前打印出来，而这张纸则是Loki笔记本的一页。Loki用这个笔记本记录课上重要的信息点。他一定是在某堂课后把它不小心遗落在教室。完全没有必要去同Thor试卷作比较，这两份都是他写的没错。

该死，Stark抓到了他。

Loki的思绪在飞速运转，但是不幸地每条思路都撞到了墙。现在Stark有证据可以证明是他替Thor写得试卷。这事从一开始就是个错误。Thor提出来的办法。好吧，现在斯塔卡抓到了他。或许Loki可以同Stark谈判解决这件事？Stark可能还没把这事报到教学管理办公室。

“我真是笨死了。”Loki面无表情地小声喃喃自语。他把那张纸放到Stark旁边的桌子上，抱住双臂目光炯炯的看着他。

“也不算太笨。Well，我们要怎么处理这件事呢，Laufeyson先生？”

“你就当不知道？这样我们就不必花费多余的力气……”

“想得挺好。学校会把你们俩都赶出去的。把你哥哥赶出去不算什么损失，说实话我很怀疑他能不能顺利毕业。但是你不一样，你是少数身上闪耀着智慧火花的学生之一。”

“一分钟以前你说我是个杰出的人。”

“不用太激动。你可是惹了大麻烦。我想说的是，你应该头脑更清楚些，而你哥哥则是自找苦吃。”Stark耸耸肩，但是他声音中的愉悦根本无法掩饰。Loki有些焦躁，他需要耐心同Stark周旋来解决这件事情。“Okay，把Thor作弊报到学校那儿，放过我。”

Stark大笑着，轻轻摇了摇头，“你不是要做一个好弟弟吗？这么快就把哥哥推进火坑？”

Loki耸肩作为回应。“整件事情都是他的过错。我不明白为什么我们两个都要接受惩罚。”

Stark终于从他的桌子上跳下来，他找了个舒服的角度地倚靠它站着，“好吧，有人一点都不介意捅他哥哥一刀。但是我拒绝，Laufeyson，你们要一起接受惩罚，我相信你应该不想跟父亲解释你为什么会从一所顶尖大学退学吧。”

Loki咬住自己的唇，努力让自己不要去想象奥丁对他会有多生气，甚至更严重的是，奥丁会对他感到失望。Stark正在玩弄他，这表明这事仍然有解决的余地。Loki直奔重点：“你说得对，我不想这么做。我们对此还可以做点什么吗？”

“Well，你试图作弊，而你哥哥根本不想为我的考试费工夫去学习。你们该得到个教训。但是也许我会不小心弄丢这张试卷。”Stark晃晃手中的纸张，“然后我就得找个时间让你哥哥再考一次。现在的问题是，我是个非常有条理的人，不会随随便便把什么东西弄丢。真让人为难。”

上帝啊，Stark全身上下还能保留一点羞耻之心吗？为什么他就不能简单地让Loki写个检查？很明显他知道他们的父亲是谁，所以唯一符合逻辑的答案就是——“有没有那么一个数字可以让你不那么有条理呢？”

Stark的眼睛亮了起来，仿佛有明亮的火花在深处起舞。这让Loki觉得他在为之动摇。但是Stark随后的大笑却让Loki迷惑起来，“钱？Oh，不是吧，这么无聊的东西。刚刚我可说你是个杰出的人。再想想，作个更合理的推断。”

Loki已经开始对这样的游戏感到厌烦，“教授，直接告诉我你想要什么可以吗？”

Stark脸上咧开一个笑容，看起来比之前微妙一些，很明显他处于极大的愉悦感中，他说：“我想要操你。”

Loki整个身体和脑袋都僵住了。时间静静流过，他的脑袋维持在一片空白的状态，他真的完全没办法接受Stark刚刚提出的恶劣要求。这可能只是个乏味而残忍的玩笑，毕竟毫无疑问Stark有种烂透了的幽默感。而且Loki从没听说过Stark是个同性恋，他相信如果真有这种流言存在的话，它肯定会是这个学校里最绝妙的八卦。这不可能是真的……

Stark脸上的笑意直达眼底，他目不转睛地盯着Loki。他是认真的而且对此没有丝毫的不自在感。Loki的手渐渐失去温度，脑袋里仍然被冲刷得干干净净。最可怕的不是Stark提出的要求，而是它把Loki带进一个他根本没法回答的境地。他被Stark抓到作弊，为了不被退学要出卖自己的身体？没错，Stark的考试难到不可思议，他对待学生像对待傻子一样，而且做事情基本上随心所欲，他因此恶名昭彰。但是不包括随心所欲做这种事情吧。

Loki不能再这么浪费时间下去，他的脑袋终于开始转动那么一丁点。Fuck，Loki经常和人吵架。每次参加party，每个周末他都会和人吵架。他可以把对方说得哑口无言，从而把事情完美解决。是的， Loki现在处于一个糟糕的境地，但是Stark也已经亮出所有底牌。如果有人知道他刚刚说的话，他会像Thor和Loki一样被开除。

“你是在……要挟我吗？”

Stark大笑起来，姿态十分轻松自在。“不，我只是为你提供一些贿赂我的建议。你来上课的第一天就吸引了我全部的注意力，你修长的腿和紧致的屁股真的很让我分心。然后难以相信的是，你竟然愚蠢到考试作弊？我痛恨浪费机会。”

“这是骚扰。我可以让你因此被学校解雇。”Loki冷冰冰地答道，终于在这场对话中找回他流利的语言和一点主动权。

“Laufeyson，我们成熟点好吗？”Stark惊讶了片刻，“你们他妈的非常乱来。你为了帮助你哥哥而违反校规，并且被我抓到。任何人这样做的后果都是被开除出学校。你是个聪明人，自己明白这些。幸运的是我不是个模范老师，你可以为我做些事情，来让我忘记你作弊。然后你哥哥会得到一次复习和考试的机会。显然你很清楚整个流程，毕竟你选择为我提供金钱。但不巧的是我想要另外一些东西。”

“你有意识到如果我告发你的话，你也会被开除吧？”

Stark像是被逗笑了，Loki觉得他的表情极其愚蠢。可惜Stark不是个白痴，处理这种人向来不可能这么简单。“Okay，好吧。那么我仍然会提交你和你哥哥作弊的证据，并且否认我曾经说过贿赂的话。你说谁的处境会比较有利呢，Laufeyson？是一个没有不良记录备受尊敬的教授，还是一个被抓到作弊，富家出身的学生？”

Loki艰难地咽下口水，因为Stark说得对。没错，这样的指控对Stark来说是个污点，但是Loki并没有带着录音设备来记录他刚刚说的话。而Loki作弊的证据却是实实在在的。

Stark耸耸肩，说：“你可以干脆的拒绝我，然后处理自己惹来的这一堆麻烦。”Loki上下打量了他一番。Stark是个富有魅力的人，作为一个教授来说非常年轻，他通常穿着亮色T恤和不错的夹克衫。他拥有清澈而漂亮的棕色眼睛和露出整排牙齿的得意笑容，一点都不像那种会逼迫学生同自己上床的人。

Loki漫不经心地说：“我不是同性恋。”而Stark对此只是再次耸肩：“我是。而我也不在乎你是不是。你是个美人，完全符合我的标准。来吧，你知道我现在就想知道你的决定。”

Loki思索着，退学很明显不在他的考虑范围内。他和Thor都不能被退学。性对他来说并不是件特别严肃的事情，说实话，Loki为了更糟糕的原因也上过其他人的床。包括因为生气，喝醉酒，对Thor发脾气，嫉妒，还有打赌。提出这种建议的Stark当然是个混蛋，但是有件事他说的对……这堆麻烦是Loki自己惹来的。Thor没通过考试可能会带来不少麻烦，但绝对不会到退学这种地步。

至少Stark外表看起来还可以让人接受。Loki不想被退学，他不能让这种事情发生在自己身上。最好赶紧把这件事作个了结。“我想你等下应该把门锁上。”

Stark扬起眉毛，“什么？你以为我们要现在在这里做吗？上帝啊不，没有什么比一场急匆匆的性爱更让人难受的。明天九点，我家。你会在我那里待上整晚，而我会把所有我想对你做的事情都一一付诸实践。”

Loki摇头，怒道：“绝对不行。我怎么知道你会不会有什么奇怪的嗜好？”

Stark再次大笑出声，“机敏而易怒。你说得对，完全任由别人处置不是什么好事。好吧，我绝对不会做任何让你觉得不舒服的事情。但是我会操你，还要试试你这张骄傲的嘴。我们可以就此达成交易吗，Laufeyson先生？”

Stark伸出一只手，Loki站起来握住他的手，“可以，但是我今晚我要带走这几张纸。”接下来十年里Loki会告诉别人说——“我曾经为了拿到一个更漂亮的分数，去引诱我性感的教授同我上床。”换种说法听起来好很多。

“不行哦，但是之后我会当着你的面把他们放进碎纸机，可以接受吗？”

“我想我只能接受。明天晚上见。”

Loki头也不回地离开，他的心跳得飞快。这就是他帮助Thor的教训。

***

Loki不敢相信自己竟然会认真考虑要穿什么衣服。几秒钟之后Loki意识到这样的想法实在太过疯狂，他随便抓了件T恤和一条牛仔裤套上。

Stark之前已经用邮件告诉Loki具体的地址，那是个距离学校相当遥远的地方，仿佛嫌Loki还不够紧张似的，他迟到了十分钟。希望Stark不是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。Loki用微微颤抖的手敲响了Stark公寓的门，不安地把身体重心在两只脚之间来回变换。

Stark打开门，说：“你迟到了。”

“至少我来了，对吗？”

Stark将门拉得更开一点来让Loki进来。Loki第一眼望进屋子里，觉得这是个不错的地方。也没有任何会引起不安和担心的东西，比如那种明显的刑具一类的。

“要来点喝的吗？”

他认真的？所以要按这个流程来？先喝点东西？“我想我们直接开始比较好。”保持清醒才是稳妥的做法。Loki倒不是真的担心Stark会突然拿出什么奇怪的东西，他觉得Stark不像这种人。他只是担心自己随时都有可能退出。

“Oh，我也这么想。过来这里，让我看看你。”

Loki呼吸不稳，向Stark迈出一步。Stark脸上带着深深的满足，大大方方地将他整个人收入眼底。他将手牢固地放在Loki的屁股上，把他拉入怀里。这样看Stark绝对不是Loki期待的那种会害羞的类型。

“你真的很美。这一刻我的视野因为你的存在而变得无比珍贵。”

不，Loki没有脸红。Loki因为这句话感到有点开心已经够奇怪了。现在的情况简直乱七八糟，Loki想了一下Stark每天会见到多少年轻的男人和女人。当他只是为了摆脱退学的威胁而和Stark上床时，完全没有必要再对他说这样的甜言蜜语。所以Stark可能是出于真心来赞美他。就算这样，即使Loki为此只有那么一点点开心，他也算得上疯狂。

 

在这种时刻分心可不是什么好主意，因为Stark正在用亲吻卸下他的防备。用他柔软的唇还有并不会让Loki感到不舒服的胡须，之前Loki一直在担心他的胡须会扎人，幸好没有。他没那么多时间继续考虑这些。Stark退后一点，手下揉捏他的屁股。“Hey，我想要一点参与感。你甚至可能是以享受来结束这一次经历。”

Oh，Loki需要更多注意眼前的事，而不是想着退学那些。通常他不这样，一副紧张或是胆怯的样子。通常他也不会……逼迫不是个合适的词，但Loki在这个房间里绝对处于食物链的底端。他应该不要试着引起Stark怒火。

“我享受或者不享受，重要吗？”

Oh，他这张该死的嘴

Stark贴着他的脸低声说道：“我希望你可以享受这个过程。”Loki再一次相信了他的话。这种诡异的想法怎么还没有彻底从Loki的脑袋里脱离？该死，Loki一定要确保作弊的事情不会有什么后患，然后让Thor在余下生命里都作为他的专属奴隶而活着。微微偏过头，Loki将自己的唇印在这位教授的唇上，感觉还不错。Stark渴切地亲吻着他，没有等他的反应直接就展开攻势。他为什么不呢？

Loki喘息着，感到Stark的手又向下一点。Stark明白怎么利用当下情境的优势，他的舌头滑过Loki的唇进入更里面一点。Loki无法拒绝这种美好的感觉，眼前的男人显然对这些驾轻就熟。Loki再次思考起那个问题——为什么他要作出这幅样子？

当Stark结束这个吻的时候，Loki呼吸紊乱，听到教授说：“脱衣服。”

所以前戏到此为止。没关系，更少的前戏Loki也经历过。他刚脱掉自己的T恤，就被Stark推到一张大到不可思议的沙发上。Stark压在他的身上，在他的颈间不断啃咬。

Loki的唇间泄出一声呻吟，只有部分是因为疼痛，他可以享受这个过程吗？他应该表现出什么程度的消极？而他真正想表现出来的又是什么样子？

“该死！”

Stark的手在他的腿间轻轻摩挲着。这是真的吗？他想要这么做？Loki之前一直以为Stark想要的是Loki跪在地上含住他的阴茎。而不是现在这样，做为被取悦的那一个躺在沙发上。Stark露出一个得意的笑容，仿佛知道Loki在想什么，“我有没有告诉过你，你拥有一双无可比拟的长腿……特别你还经常穿那些修身的黑色牛仔裤……我总是忍不住去想你牛仔裤下面的样子……”

Loki想要对此发表自己的看法，但是被Stark拉开牛仔裤熟练而迅速的动作所打断。Stark用手指勾着Loki内裤的边缘，将它同牛仔裤一起拉下来，让他完完全全的赤裸。事实上Loki对自己的身材相当自信，而Stark没有其他动作，就这样静静欣赏他的身体。尽管这样Loki还是感到不自在，躺在沙发上，被穿戴整齐的Stark用目光来回打量。Loki的手在颤抖，他迫切想要找点东西遮掩住自己。

“上帝，我就知道我是个幸运的混蛋……”Stark的手指滑过Loki胸前的肌肉，然后他俯下身来，用舌头继续。该死，他一定听到了Loki急促的心跳声。Stark的衣服摩擦着Loki的皮肤，这让他更加意识到现下两个人之间不平等的待遇。Stark用手指包拢住Loki半硬的阴茎，再次把他的思绪拉回来。Stark给他套弄三、四下就松开了手，留下Loki不住地轻轻喘息。

Stark退开一点，以一种绝对算不上从容地速度脱掉自己的衣服。随着Stark的身体渐渐裸露出来，Loki开始明白为什么那么多女生总是在Stark的课上穿着短到不行的短裙。他的身材非常不错。不只是相对于一个四十多岁的男人来说，而是放到任何年龄段都可以说非常不错。Loki再一次想，他们为什么要像现在这个样子？

Stark脱完衣服，立刻再次压到Loki身上，深深吻住他。Loki感觉自己应该做点什么，他回应了这个吻并且将手搭在对方的肩膀上。当Stark将胯压下来，让Loki真切感觉到他已经硬起来的阴茎，Loki忍不住收紧手抓住他的肩膀。同另一个男人的阴茎直接接触，这种陌生的感觉不禁让Loki屏住呼吸。不过并不是出于讨厌。Stark的亲吻让他脑袋发晕。身体对这种接触作出了积极的响应，他的皮肤开始升温，有种酸麻的感觉在蔓延。就在Loki鼓起勇气想要抚摸Stark后背的时候，这位教授的先他一步，用双手抓住他的大腿拉开，然后将自己的身体嵌进他的腿间。

这个新姿势让Stark可以更轻松地将二人的阴茎放到一起摩擦。Loki觉得自己变得更加赤裸裸。同另一个男人如此亲密，让另一个男人掌握主导权，这对Loki来说是从未有过的经历。Stark的手仍然在他的大腿上，让它们维持打开的姿势。当Loki清楚意识到其实他喜欢Stark把他们的阴茎放在一起摩擦的感觉时，他整张脸都因红晕而滚烫起来。这种刺激仿佛在天堂一般，完全盖过了Loki不应该喜欢这种事情的理智想法。

Loki开始试探性摆动自己的胯部，想要同Stark的动作保持一致。这令后者发出自己第一声回应，他中断亲吻，放在Loki腿上的手渐渐收紧，呻吟道：“就是这样，亲爱的……”

Loki低声而模糊的回答：“不要这样叫我……”他不敢相信这样的声音竟然是自己发出来的。

“你想要我叫你什么都可以……”Stark把自己的胯部向前推进，Loki因为这突如其来的快感高声呻吟出来。

接下里没有任何对话，他们就这样紧挨着彼此不断动作。Stark的唇一直在Loki的颈间徘徊，在他的皮肤上吸出印记。他应该抱怨，真的应该，但是Loki已经很难继续维持这种理智的想法。当Stark停下自己的动作坐回去的时候，Loki发出不满的低吟。然后他立即意识到自己发出了一种什么样的声音，整张脸都变成艳红色。Stark露出得意的笑容。他们应该把灯关上的，现在再这么要求会不会太晚了？

他看起来会是什么模样？躺在这里，喘息着，双腿张开，脸颊通红。

Stark的声音带着一点嘶哑，要求道：“把你的腿给我。”Loki皱起眉头，但仍然把右腿抬起一点。这绝对是不是Stark想要的动作，他抓住Loki的脚踝，直接把他的腿往上拉，让他的脚放在自己的肩头。这样的角度稍微拉伸到了Loki的肌肉，但感觉不算太坏。Stark发出赞叹的声音，侧头将一个吻印在Loki的小腿上，“你的柔韧性很好……我喜欢。”

“是的，当然……”Loki试图发出嘲讽的声音，但效果显然不如预期。

Stark并不在乎，他看起来非常开心。Stark将身子前倾一点，手从Loki腿间滑过……

当年长男人的手指滑过他的股间，直接来到他的穴口，Loki猝不及防发出抽气声，声音清晰到让Stark笑出声来。他的手指在穴口摩擦，问道：“未开发领域？”

“闭嘴……”Loki嘶声说道，甚至想踢他一下，不过幸好他忍住了自己的脾气。

Stark满足的低语：“只是好奇……”Loki看见他伸手从旁边拿了样东西过来，“拥有这样一个屁股，还喜欢穿着修身牛仔裤来展示它，你这里竟然是个处子。这简直是个奇迹。”

Loki恼怒地翻了个白眼，“我不是……Oh！”Loki屏住呼吸，手指紧紧扣住沙发。Stark没有任何预警地将一根手指伸入他体内。不怎么疼，但是身体里存在某样东西的感觉真是太怪异了。是的，没错，他知道会发生这种事。Stark表现得不能更清楚，但是Loki仍然没有对此做好准备。不属于自己东西的存在感和……

“该死……”

Stark在移动他的手指，稍微抽出来一点，再推进里面。好像他的手指就是为这种事而存在似的。“你马上就会习惯的……放松，这样我们两个都会轻松一点。”

Loki咬住自己的唇，吞下讽刺的话，集中注意力来稳住自己的呼吸。Stark一刻都没有放慢自己的动作。Stark不断抽动自己的手指，每次都比之前进的更深一点。Loki还是觉得很奇怪。他压下自己想要把手指挤出去的本能反应，接着Stark放进第二根手指。“这……你可以……”

Loki不知道Stark做了什么，他整个身体突然仿佛痉挛一般。一种突如其来的酸麻感席卷整个身体，Loki根本无法阻止自己唇间的呻吟。他的臀部不由自由地落下来，Stark轻笑，“就是这里……”

上帝才知道这种感觉持续了多久。Stark某个动作让他在快感中呜咽和喘息。然后Stark在他体内弯曲手指开拓内壁，带来奇怪，甚至有点疼痛的感觉。Loki的脑袋陷入一片混乱之中，他出了不少汗，在沙发上蠕动着自己的身体。他想要开口请求，却不知道要请求什么。Stark等下会操他，他不知道自己该害怕还是兴奋。因为目前这些内容已经让Loki感到不可思议。他唯一确定的是这种情况下他肯定坚持不了多久。

Stark挨着Loki的小腿粗声问道：“你感觉怎么？准备好接受我的阴茎了吗？”同时将他话里提起的，已经完全硬起来的东西在Loki大腿上摩擦。

“我怎么知道？”Loki厉声回道，不过并没有什么真正攻击性。Stark并不在意。“你想象一下我们要做的事情，因为我已经想象这个画面想了很久。现在我要干你。” 抽出手指的速度非常快，Stark放下他的腿，动作不算十分温柔，让Loki不禁发出嘶的气音。当Stark将手放在他的膝盖上时，Loki突然想到一个问题：“你会用安全套的……对吧？”

Stark伸手从后面拿出一样东西，摊开给Loki看。“没错。而且你要为我戴上它。”

他的语气算不上客气，但Loki只能接受。Stark看起来仿佛难以再忍耐下去，所以Loki接过安全套，动作迅速坐起身。Loki庆幸自己还能稳稳的撕开安全套。他之前将自己的阴茎同Stark的握在一起摩擦过，所以现在真正要碰触它的时候，他不应该这么紧张。而且Loki很清楚怎么样戴上安全套，毕竟他用过不少次。给另一个人的阴茎套上安全套的感觉很奇怪，Stark的东西在他手里硬而灼热。

“快点。”

Stark把他之前用在Loki身下的润滑剂递过来。Loki接过来瓶子，来回套弄两下Stark的阴茎来充分润滑。Fuck，他的手是在颤抖吗？这有什么可怕的？Stark将Loki向后推倒在床上。呼吸急促道：“张开你的腿，现在！”

虽然Stark给出了一个清楚的指令，但是他根本没有给Loki服从的机会。他将Loki的大腿拉开，将自己嵌入其中。Loki感受到自己的穴口正被一根阴茎抵住。他甚至没有屏息等待的机会，Stark直接把自己的东西插了进来。

Loki感到自己身下被一股力道所压迫，肉穴被疼痛拉伸开。Loki的手猛然抓住Stark的手臂，“等等，慢一点……”

Stark并没有慢下来，他坚定的向内推进，插入得更深一点，这让Loki感觉自己仿佛要被Stark的阴茎撕裂。Loki紧紧闭着眼睛，咬住下唇，试图撑过这一阵痛苦。他不能确定是否Stark整根阴茎都插了进来，但是Stark停下动作的时候，Loki觉得自己整个人都被填满了，仿佛再不能承受更多。

“Fuck……从你踏进教室的那一刻，我就在幻想这件事……这里这么紧……”

Loki听到上方传来的声音里除了难耐的欲望和兴奋再无其他，他努力适应身体里含着其他男人阴茎的感觉。当Stark似乎要准备抽出来的时候，被迫拉伸的肉壁仍然火辣辣的。

“该死……这样太快了，我不能……”

Stark停下动作，Loki终于松口气。这种感觉太过分，太强烈。Stark把手伸进他头发里，低头不断轻咬他的唇。然后用手指包拢Loki软下的阴茎，耳语道：“放松……”这让Loki的注意力从疼痛上分散一点。这些挑逗的动作让Loki的紧张消失一点。“就是这样……”

当Loki试图向上把自己的屁股送到Stark手里，这位教授一定是把它当成了某种暗示。这次他没有再试着抽出来，他开始摆动胯部，可能是希望这样可以让Loki习惯。Loki仍然真切感到自己被撑开的张力，但是疼痛似乎已经消失。Loki无法确定这样的动作持续了多久，之后Stark就改变了自己的动作，第一记真正的抽插几乎让Loki差点没喘上气。

被人操和Loki以前性爱经历完全不一样。Stark很快开始以一种坚定的节奏在他体内抽插。并不是特别快，也不是特别狠。现在Loki已经一定程度上习惯体内的阴茎，这种强度的抽插感觉好了不少。当Loki再次睁开眼睛，Stark撞上他的唇，亲吻的感觉仍然令人着迷。Loki全情投入亲吻之中，伸手搂住身上的男人给自己一个着力点。 

突然他的身体中涌起一刹那的快感，这种强烈的快感盖过了他此时所感受到的一切。Loki呻吟，喘息出声，不知道自己该做什么，然后这种感觉又一次出现了。可能是被Loki的反应所鼓舞，Stark开始加快自己抽插的速度。

“Oh……求你……”Loki不知道自己在恳求什么，他想要更多的体会那种快感，但是不知道怎么样达到那种享受。Loki贴近Stark，这让他的动作变得更快。Loki开始在他身下难耐的扭动。这感觉真的很好。不是Stark每次动作都会带给他那种快感，但是其中有几次会让Loki呻吟和颤抖。这和他以前经历过的截然不同，Loki无法……

Stark突然停下动作，将阴茎完全抽出体外，Loki甚至觉得自己无法呼吸“你怎么……”

Stark抓住他的腰，将他翻过去。Stark很快再次覆到Loki身上，将阴茎推进Loki的身体。这一次的力道比之前更凶猛，更快。Loki试图用手支撑起自己的身体，这样每次Stark把阴茎捅进来的时候他才不会向前滑。他没能完成这个动作，但是Stark紧紧抓住了他的胯部，确保他不会再移动。

那种混杂着一点疼痛的快感再次袭来。Stark沉浸在自己的欲望和兴奋之中，他的节奏变得粗暴起来。Loki可以听见他夹杂在呻吟之中的散乱言语。大概是说他很久没有操过这么紧的屁股，Loki操起来的感觉实在太好，他一定要在Loki体内射出来。Loki因为这些话不自觉颤抖起来。他的身体仍然在随着Stark的动作而摆动，他的阴茎正摩擦着沙发，Stark的阴茎正在他的身体内来回抽插……

这太过了。Loki觉得自己快要无法承受血管里奔涌而来的热度和快感。突然Stark再次捅进后穴，他的手指狠狠掐紧Loki的皮肤。然后一切的动作都听了下里，Stark咬住Loki的肩胛骨，Loki几乎以为他要射出来了。然而Stark仍然在他体内，他因为Stark的重量连动都没法动。Stark的阴茎仍然处于兴奋状态。

“和我之前想象的差不多……”Stark呼出长长的一口气，慢慢抽出自己的阴茎。这种感觉太可怕了，从充满到空虚。Stark没有给Loki留下抱怨的时间，他再次把Loki翻过身来，低头含住Loki的阴茎。Loki忍不住吸气，骂出几句脏话，这真的完全超过Loki所能承受的范围。一种难以抵抗的力量将他拖进高潮，他呜咽着在Stark嘴里射出来。

接下来几分钟Loki都躺在那里处于恍惚的状态。Stark不知什么时候递给他一杯喝的，他一饮而尽。他感到酸痛，茫然，完全处于高潮的余韵中。Loki听见Stark在问他有没有问题。他只是……他只是因为第一次被操有点不知所措。而且还是被他的教授操。这样他的教授才不会把他踢出学校。Loki惊奇的发现在他后穴插着Stark得阴茎时，他完全没有想起退学这回事。

Stark沿着Loki的肩头亲吻，Loki侧过头，让吻落在自己的唇上。这种感觉很好，Loki与这个接吻能手纠缠起来。Stark用牙齿咬住他的下唇，Loki伸手抱住他，融化在这个吻中。

Stark在唇齿交融间低声问道：“你以前吸过别人的阴茎吗？”Loki再次吻住他。他真的爱死这两瓣唇了。“有过一次……是我喝醉的时候……不过我没有做完。”

“这是另一件让我难以置信的事……”Stark轻轻笑起来，抓住Loki的手，将从沙发上拉起来。Loki为自己颤抖的双腿感到羞耻。Stark拉着他的手走进自己的卧室，“我真的非常想看你跪下的样子……”

有来有往才算公平。Loki慢慢跪下去，Stark的阴茎正对着他的脸。Loki发现在他没有注意的时候Stark已经摘掉了安全套。对Stark而言，Loki跪在他腿间的样子无疑是一种巨大刺激，他的阴茎已经再次耸立起来。Loki试图回想起那次他喝醉的情景，大概是在一年前吧。当时他是怎么开始做的？

他的犹豫太过明显，Stark抓住他的头发，拉着他向前，但是动作出奇的温柔。“别担心，我没有期待什么花哨的技巧……只要你用这张嘴吞下我的阴茎。”Loki听话地分开双唇，Stark将自己的阴茎挤进他的嘴里。Loki庆幸他没有插得太深，而且他还保持不动来让Loki适应。

那个喝醉的夜晚实在太过遥远，Loki只好照着他觉得自己会喜欢的方式来做。他用舌头舔Stark阴茎的顶端，试图找出最能取悦Stark的方式。Stark发出愉悦的叹息。虽然Loki知道自己不应该，但他还是为此产生一点自豪感。Loki稍稍退后一点，用自己的双唇裹住阴茎的顶端，轻轻吮吸。Stark忍不住骂出脏话，这让Loki终于对口交有了一点信心。他向下吞进Stark的阴茎，一直吞到他的嘴所能容纳的长度。让自己的脸颊向内凹陷来摩擦它。

“Yes……”

Stark抓紧他的头发，力道控制地小心，但仍然明确表达出自己的想法。因此Loki开始让他在自己的嘴里来回抽插，间隙不时用舌头舔舐和吮吸。这比他一开始想象得困难不少。他的下巴开始感到酸痛，跪在地板上的膝盖也感觉不是那么舒服。

“Okay……这样就够了……”Stark的声音在颤抖，Loki再次为此感到自豪。“上床来，趴在这里。”

Loki的心脏漏跳一拍，Stark准备从后面操他。这不是一个温柔的姿势。Loki在床上靠四肢支撑趴好，Stark从床头柜里拿出新的安全套给自己戴上，并且涂上润滑剂，来到他身后。

“美好的景色……”Stark一只手掐弄Loki的臀部，用膝盖示意Loki把腿分得更开一点。“下次你在我课堂上发表你那些尖锐观点的时候，我一定会忍不住想起你现在的样子。”

Loki转过头去瞪他，但是这只让他更清晰地看见Stark是怎样一只手抓着他的屁股，另一手扶住自己的阴茎对准他已经被开发的穴口。这次Stark进入得比较轻松，带着满足的叹息一寸寸推进深处，直至插到最里面。虽然只是一次次刹那的接触，但每次Loki感受Stark的胯部碰触他的皮肤时，他都不住地喘气。

“Yes……看看你为我打开的样子是多么美。这里吞下了我的全部。就是要这样。这次我会狠狠地干你，接下来几天这种被干的感觉会一直在你身体里。”

“你……”

Stark以一种惊人的力道抓着Loki的屁股，往外抽出，再用力捅进去。Loki的手指紧紧抓着床垫，指关节逐渐泛白，无力地承受Stark凶猛的抽插。

 

***

步伐不稳地走进自己的房间，Loki关上门，闭上自己的眼睛。他觉得自己站在这里都能直接睡着。他现在唯一的念想就是躺到床上，一直睡到下学期开学那天。不过首先他需要把衣服脱掉。一想到脱衣服他的身体不禁瑟缩起来，因为穿上衣服就已经足够让他痛苦了。

肩上的肌肉是痛感最弱的地方，因此Loki首先从T恤开始脱，然后把T恤扔在地板上。Loki低头看自己的身体，不禁哀叹出声。这些印记肯定很难遮掩。Loki尽可能慢地走到镜子前面，因为他的后腰疼得不行。Loki脱下自己的牛仔裤，露出了更多的印记和瘀痕。大多数是在他的屁股上，像是被手指和指甲弄出来的。其他地方还有一些咬痕。Loki看起来像是应付了十个人一样，而不仅仅是唯一一个。那唯一一个简直太过努力。

他们做最后一次的时候，Loki正面躺在床上，腿架在Stark的肩膀上，Stark的阴茎在他体内操弄。Loki不知道Stark干了他多少次，反正比他认为正常人能来的次数要多。Stark当时仍然没有减缓自己的攻势，每次都干到他最深处，在Loki屁股上已经满是指痕的时候，他的手指开始不断在腰间留下印记。

那时Loki真的筋疲力尽，只能躺在床上，打开双腿接受Stark的操弄。一开始怪异和不自在的感觉到后来已经无关紧要。是的，他仍然在Stark前面完全的赤裸裸，任这个男人做任何他想做的事情。但是Loki从中感到了深深的兴奋。不是自己掌控局势，而是由别人支配你，干你，让你发出你没想过自己可以发出的尖叫。

Loki看着镜子里的自己。没有任何羞耻和困窘，因为这些感觉他早就不知道丢到哪里去了。可能是丢在Stark的沙发上，也有可能是丢在Stark的床上。绝对是在床上，是在Stark从后面干他，让他经历生命中最绝妙的一次高潮之后。从那开始之后……

那个姿势让他根本没法动，但是他也没有动的必要。Stark忘情地把他操进床垫，明显把他所有的热情都放进他与Loki这最后一次性爱里。Loki感到身上传来疲倦和酸痛感，但无法否认他仍然从Stark的操弄里感受到源源不绝的快感，虽然他不知道这快感有多少来自于他身体，又有多少是来自于他的脑袋。

Stark的抽插渐渐乱了节奏，但仍然插得很深，每一次都让Loki的身体颤抖。那双棕色的深沉眼眸望进Loki眼里，汗水沿着他的眉峰跌落，Loki夹紧自己的内壁，让他最终还是拔出了自己的阴茎。

Stark笑了出来，“顽劣的把戏……”他貌似调整了抓住Loki腰间的手，然后下一秒更加凶狠地操进去。这怎么可能？Stark再一次捅进来的时候，把Loki的身子拉起来一点，让Loki同自己身体相贴，让Loki用每一寸肌肤来感受这一根阴茎的存在，让Loki尖叫出声。一下、两下、三下，Stark最终在他体内射出最后一次。

Loki的腿从Stark的肩膀上滑落，泛起一股疼痛。Stark仍然压在他身上，在Loki颈间粗重地呼吸。过了好几分钟Stark才抽出自己的阴茎，对他说：“这比我想象得还要好……”

 

Loki脱掉自己的内裤，坐到床上，立即又记起他昨天晚上和一个男人上了床。他们做了好几次，而且非常激烈。身上的酸痛并不有趣，坐在这儿也不算舒服。至少坐久了不怎么舒服。Loki用气音喃喃自语，享受皮肤所感受到凉凉的温度。

 

“我需要冲个澡……”

“请随意。”

Loki洗完澡后，带着一种以前从未感受过的疲劳走回起居室。Stark正在那里等他，喝着威士忌一类的酒，手里拿着Thor的试卷。

“你答应过要在我面前把它放进碎纸机。”

Stark摇摇头，放下酒杯，说：“忘了那句话吧。我今天晚上过得这么开心，如果让你哥哥再考一次可不公平。”Stark将试卷撕成碎片，“我会给他一个A。你真的相当努力，完全值得一个A。”

“谢谢。现在我要离开这里。我想回去睡觉，可能要睡上一个星期。”

Loki实在太过疲倦，根本不想理会Stark得意的笑容。他走到门口的时候，Stark叫住他：“如果下次你再被抓到作弊，我很乐意再被你贿赂一次……”

 

Loki刚闭上眼睛，他的手机突然开始震动。该死，Loki伸手从地板上捡起它，感到自己整个身体都在呻吟。

“Thor，你想做什么？”

“Loki！我从昨天晚上开始就一直给你打电话！接个电话有那么难吗？”

在昨晚那种情况下，接电话确实非常难。Loki闭上眼睛，把自己的脸埋进枕头里，“你想做什么？”

“听着，今天晚上有个party，你一定要来，因为……”

“不。”

“不？”

Loki叹了口气，他要赶紧说完这些话，“我再也不会答应你要我做的任何事情，再也不会。相反，你要答应我要你做的一切事情，在以后的……以后的五年。这是你欠我的。你欠我一份大人情。”

“哈？”

Loki不想再去听Thor困惑的话语，他挂了电话，把手机扔在地板上。现在开始他要睡上一个星期。然后他再去思考怎么样才能让Stark重复他昨天对Loki做的某些事情。当然不是用考试作弊的手段。刚想到一个自己会觉得很舒服的姿势，Loki就完全陷入沉睡之中，唇边还挂着微不及察的笑容。


End file.
